Spider-Man Movies (Sam Raimi's Reboot Series) Wiki
Welcome to Spider-Man Movies (Sam Raimi's Reboot Series) In this wiki there is articles about the Spider-Man movies part of Sam Raimi's Reboot Series which are produced by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Studios and and were originally produced by Marvel Entertainment, and the movies are Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man 3, and Spider-Man 4, Spider-Man 5 (coming soon) as well as more movies coming soon. It will have Marvel Cinematic Universe movies with Spider-Man in them like The Avengers, Avengers Age of Ultron, Captain America Civil War, Avengers Infinity War, and Avengers Endgame, and this wiki also contains information the video games to go along with the movies as well as comics. The movies also take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. What are the movies about? The movies are about a Spider-Man from Ohio who was also bitten by a radioactive spider and gains spider like abilities, who takes over for the Original Spider-Man aka Peter Parker, after he retired in late 2015 to spend time with his wife and children. Without a Spider-Man the world wondered if he would ever return, but soon enough the new Spider-Man appears and replaces the original, and soon becomes the hero of his town after he saves it from original enemies like Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, New Goblin, Sandman, Venom, The Lizard, Carnage, Electro (coming soon), and Rhino (coming soon). They also feature cameos from other Marvel superheroes including Doctor Strange, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Wasp, Thor (coming soon), and Hulk (coming soon), and for the first time a big supporting character named Black Cat. Fun Facts * The original Spider-Man turns out to be the Original Spider-Man played by Tobey Maguire who was the Spider-Man (of Ohio's) favorite superhero growing up, in fact his suit resembles the classic red in blue suit that Peter Parker wore before he retired with the exception of a current color update to the design, which also applies to the Black Suit which is also going to appear in Spider-Man 3 according to last years teaser trailer at Comic con and online but one exception to the suit the Spider-Man (of Ohio) wears and Original Spider-Man wears is the fact that the suit does not control the Spider-Man (of Ohio) because he has little to no darkness inside of him unlike Peter Parker who sadly have the suit take him over in a bad way. Also there is a test Symbiote suite which matches the original one from the comics which was scrapped in both movies but may appear in the future, but is also and easter egg in the teaser trailer. * The Originals Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) appears to also not be retired in an alternate dimension which still sees him as the web slinger and is also married to Mary Jane Watson. Also there are two other dimensions where The Amazing Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Andrew Garfield) and Ultimate Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Tom Holland) exist and Ultimate Spider-Man exists in an alternate MCU. * It is revealed by Spider-Man that the movies take place in Earth 6116 which means the movies exist in a parallel universe from the other MCU which is Earth 19999. * Spider-Man has been the only Avenger so far to meet the Defenders and Runaways while characters like the Agents of SHIELD and Cloak and Dagger as well as the Inhumans were known by Nick Fury. * Spider-Man's SHIELD tech which was first shown in Ultimate Spider-Man is kept by Spider-Man to help staying in connection with SHIELD and also to contact heroes across the MCU if he needs help as shown in Spider-Man The Series and the Cross Country and Track Shorts. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse